The present invention relates generally to computer architecture, and more specifically to a single-chip support circuit for an AT-type computer.
The IBM AT personal computer defined an industry-standard architecture based on an 80286 microprocessor (available from AMD or Intel). The architecture is defined by a number of buses beyond the local bus (having data and address portions) from the microprocessor. These include an S-bus, an X-bus and an M-bus. The S-bus is created from the local bus and includes a 16-bit data portion and a 24-bit address portion. The X-bus is a buffered version of the S-bus and includes a 16-bit address portion and an 8-bit data portion. The M-bus is a buffered version of the S-bus and includes a 16-bit data portion.
The microprocessor communicates with an optional 80287 mathematics co-processor on the local bus. The S-bus is coupled to the I/O channel, and to buffers for the X-bus and the M-bus. The X-bus is coupled to a number of peripherals, including DMA controllers, I/O ports, and a keyboard controller. The M-bus is coupled to program and system memory elements. A swapper is provided between the high and low order bytes on the S-bus to allow the data appearing on one byte of the bus to be transferred to the other. This provides flexibility and permits efficient use of 8-bit devices in a 16-bit bus environment.
As the art of chip design has evolved, it has become possible to integrate functions that formerly required large numbers of chips on many circuit boards into a small number of chips on a single board. However, achieving a high degree of integration is not simply a matter of drawing a big circle around all the boxes on the system block diagram and then designing the chip. Such apparently mundane factors as the current required by off-chip elements and the pin count come into play, and can pose formidable obstacles. For a one-chip or a few-chip design to be economically attractive, the chips must not be in such configurations as to require expensive, custom packages. It does no good to fit all the functionality onto a single chip and then find that the chip requires more pin connections than are available on economical packages.